Tu me haces Sonreir
by nynia
Summary: una chica muy peculiar ingresa a Hogwarts obligada por su madre, poniendo asi el mundo de la escuela de cabeza con tal de salir de ella
1. Default Chapter

Tú me haces sonreír  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificación: ¡apta para todos!!! ¡Si señor!!!  
  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos) excepto por Caesy que es mi mayor orgullo TT_TT (¬¬ algún inconveniente?!!!)  
  
N.A. : Este fic lo he intentado orientarlo de una manera diferente; no como hacen la mayoría que muestran la manera de pensar de los personajes ya conocidos por todos (cosa que no me desagrada en lo absoluto ^-^) sino, la forma en que ve alguien completamente nuevo el mundo de Hogwarts y a sus alumnos y profesores; pero no alguien a quien le agrade estar ahí, muy al contrario, alguien quien trata por todos los medios posibles ( y me refiero a TODOS) volver a su casa, además del hecho de que este "alguien" es poseedor de un carácter muy explosivo y con frecuentes ataques de histeria (estos últimos inspirados en los míos propios ^-^; no se preocupen no es un Mary Sue) que lo llevan a no hacer amistades incluso en su propia casa. Con esto no trato de decir que mi personaje será una copia de mi misma, NO, solo digo que en el ámbito de lo irritable (donde soy TODA una experta) tomaré de modelo mis propias experiencias. Ya al final les comentaré una de las que mas recuerdo por que sino ahorita me matan, además así podrán hacerse una mejor idea de a lo que me refiero.  
  
Bueno sin mas que decir aquí va mi ultimo proyecto espero que les guste y veamos que tal resulta  
  
(* Comentarios de la autora*)  
  
Intro  
  
¿Hace cuanto que entré a Hogwarts? Oh si, ya recuerdo; mañana se cumplen dos años exactos desde mi ingreso a: "la escuela más prestigiosa de magia honey".  
  
Mi madre, si, ella fue la causante de que dejara atrás mi vida y a todos mis grandes amigos y de que me lanzaran prácticamente de cabeza a una escuela en donde yo no conocía a NADIE, ni siquiera su propia existencia; mi madre siempre fue así, no como las demás mamás que todo lo hacen por el bien de sus hijos (o por lo menos creen hacerlo por eso), no, ella lo hace todo para estar al nivel de la "elite", como dice, "de la gente nice". No la culpo, mi madre es muy joven para tener una hija de mi edad (no pienso dar detalles del porqué) y además una gran, prestigiosa y codiciada modelo; cosa que no me disgusta, es solo que aveces siento que no me considera como su hija, sino como un objeto publicitario más y eso realmente me saca de mis casillas.  
  
Aun no entiendo porque no se quedó con sus giras, desfiles, representantes y demás tonterías, dejándome a mi vivir mi vida tranquila y lejos de todas sus aspiraciones de grandeza. Yo era feliz ¿saben? Vivía fuera de la ciudad con mi abuela, recibía clases de una de las brujas más inteligentes del país (mi abuela de nuevo) y tenia amigos ¡muchos amigos! Pero no, tenia que venir mamá a hacerme el "favor" de adentrarme en el mundo real y mandarme hasta el otro lado del país ¡y encima esperando que esté agradecida por ello! A veces me extraña que un adulto pueda ser tan escaso de sentido común, aun siendo mi propia madre.  
  
Todo empeoró en el preciso instante en que pise por primera vez el tren, ni siquiera el asqueroso colegio, ¡solo el tren que me llevaría a este! Parecía que a nadie le agradaba la idea de una alumna nueva de 15 años de edad, y no solo eso, mas adelante nadie lograría entender el porque de mi comportamiento, el porque de mis rabietas (*como ya dije en eso me inspiré en mi ^-^*) y el porque de mi soledad.  
  
***********************  
  
Cáp. 1  
  
- ¡Caesy!!!! - escucho a mi abuela gritar con la potente voz que la caracteriza - ¡levántate mi vida o llegaras tarde!  
  
Tarde, en estos momentos que poco me puede importar llegar "tarde" si lo que mas quiero es no llegar NUNCA; aun no puedo creer que a mamá se le haya ocurrido semejante idiotez, porque eso es lo que es, una idiotez mayúscula; sin embargo ya hay poco o nada que pueda hacer para evitar mi cruel destino, quiéralo o no, debo irme de la ciudad para estudiar.SOLA.  
  
Rápidamente (para no alargar más la agonía) me levanto y cambio sin chistar, termino de alistar mis cosas mientras la abuela sigue gritándome desde abajo que me apresure y desayune de una buena vez. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan viejo tenga semejantes pulmones? Es increíble la manera en que grita mi abuelita, ese siempre fue su mayor don, gritar. Recuerdo que cuando era muy pequeña a lo que más le temía era a los potentes gritos de mi abuela; supongo que por eso muy rara vez me metí en líos, para evitar sus regaños, y también supongo que es por eso que me he vuelto inmune a los gritos de las demás personas, porque no son ni la mitad de atemorizantes.  
  
- ¡¡¡CAESY!!! - se vuelve a oír pero esta vez en un tono amenazador  
  
Muy bien, capte el mensaje, es mejor no hacerla enfadar. Me miro al espejo para darme el visto bueno; no puedo ni pensar en salir de casa si no me voy a ver bien, mucho menos si voy a ser la nueva del lugar. Una chica menuda, de grandes curvas y largísimo cabello negro y lacio me devuelve la mirada. Todo está en orden, la faldita plisada diminuta, el top de corte gitano y las zapatillas deportivas dándole el toque final; modestia aparte, me veo muy bien (aunque aun así sigo siendo un poco extraña, siempre me han dicho que parezco sacada de un cuento de hadas). Así que tomo mi baúl y a Nanase, mi serpiente cascabel plateada (porque me llegan altísimamente las reglas de la escuela, voy con Nanase o no voy) y me dispongo a bajar a desayunar de una buena vez cuando algo llama mi atención  
  
- Caesy eres una grandísima estúpida - me reprendo a mi misma mientras vuelvo a abrir mi baúl y comienzo a guardar los libros de texto en este - imagínate que los olvidabas, hasta y te hacían volver por ellos - "¿Volver por ellos?"  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- ¡¡¡No me hagas repetirlo nuevamente Caesy Ledessma!!! ¡¡¡BAJA!!!  
  
- Ya estoy abajo abuelita - digo mientras dejo mi equipaje junto a la chimenea y Nanase se acomoda alrededor de mi cuello.  
  
Mi abuela me mira frunciendo el seño. Nunca le gustó Nanase, y mucho menos el hecho de donde había llegado, supuestamente era un regalo de mi padre. La había mandado una noche por medio del correo muggle, quizás esa fue la única cosa inteligente que pudo hacer en su vida por mi "el viejo", ya que automáticamente Nanase y yo formamos un vinculo que no se rompería hasta la muerte de uno de los dos. Mi abuela no paraba de repetirme de que si quería una mascota fiel me consiguiera un perro pero con el tiempo terminó cansándose y ahora solo se limita a poner mala cara cuando Nanase esta cerca.  
  
- Pon a "Nana" en su cesta Caesy - me dice con desgana y yo sonrío, aunque trate de convencerme de que le dice Nana por que Nanase es un nombre muy largo, se que con el tiempo no pudo evitar agarrarle algo de cariño a mi "cosito" - y asegúrate de que no se salga de ahí hasta que estén a salvo en tu habitación.  
  
- Si abuelita, no te preocupes. Sabes muy bien que no soy nada tonta - me "quejo" mientras meto a Nanase en su cesta de viaje.  
  
- No lo dudo, y ahora termina tus cereales rápido que Frank debe de estarnos esperando  
  
Frank es uno de los amigos de mi abuela. Como el pueblo donde vivo esta muy alejado de Londres y, por ende, de la estación donde debo tomar el expreso que me llevará a Hogwarts, Frank se ofreció para que usemos los polvos flu para llegar a su chimenea, ya que su casa queda solo a escasos minutos de King Cross, y mi abuela aceptó encantada; mas que para ahorrase el viajecito, para visitar a uno de sus numerosos ex novios; ella no sabe que yo se esto último.  
  
Me empujo lo último que me queda de cereal y prácticamente me atraganto con mi jugo mientras mi abuela ya está prendiendo nuestra chimenea. Era el momento que tanto había rogado por que nunca llegara, y ahí estaba yo, parada frente a la chimenea con la cesta de Nanase bajo un brazo y cogiendo mi baúl con la mano del otro; lista para emprender un capitulo nuevo en mi vida, que resultaría ser de todo, menos agradable (por lo menos al inicio).  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- es agradable ver lo mucho que has crecido "Cass" - Frank me sonríe; detesto la forma en que me llama pero ya que no lo detesto a él prefiero devolverle la sonrisa, así me ahorraré problemas con la abuela  
  
- muchísimas gracias por ofrecernos tu chimenea Frank - mi abuela con una sonrisa de boba  
  
- ¡oh no es nada! - contesta este con la misma sonrisa  
  
Que aburrido es oír las huevadas de los viejos  
  
- pero lo mejor es que llevemos a Cass de una vez a la estación, ya casi son las 10:30. No querrás perder el tren ¿verdad Cass?  
  
- No - que mentirosa que soy  
  
¡Genial! No perdieron ni medio minuto y yo ya estoy sentada en este apestoso carro, lista para ir al mismísimo infierno. Nada podría ser mejor, claro que si apareciera un dragón que se comiera el carro a medio camino, ahí las cosas mejorarían ligeramente, aunque no del todo ya que al estar yo dentro del carro seria digerida y eso no creo que sea nada agradable.  
  
Por fin el carro se detiene y mi abuelita baja para conseguir un carrito para mi baúl, por consiguiente me ha dejado sola con Frank, aunque eso no me molesta para nada ¡lo que a mi me molesta es que mi abuelita aun no entienda que ya no esta en edad para jilear (*coquetear; afanar*)!!! Es el colmo; cada semana me llevaba un vejete diferente a casa y yo tenia que hacerme la de la vista gorda, francamente no me extraña que haya tenido una hija como lo es mi madre.  
  
- cuídate mucho dulzura - me dice mi abuelita con lagrimas en los ojos (hipócrita) mientras estoy a punto de cruzar al misterioso anden - no veremos en vacaciones  
  
- claro  
  
- ¡suerte Cass! Y que disfrutes mucho tu primer año en Hogwarts  
  
Eso es lo ultimo que escucho antes de que el pitido de una locomotora, que amenaza con partir pronto, me perfore los tímpanos; y vaya que hay una locomotora, una muy bonita por cierto, es roja y muy brillante, me gusta el rojo, siempre me ha gustado. ¡Bien! Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es subir mis cosas y buscar el compartimiento mas apartado de todos, para así poder pasar el viaje tranquila, en silencio y, lo más importante, SOLA; pero tengo un ligero problema ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para subir hasta el tren mi "pequeño" baúl? Es muy pesado y yo no soy lo que se diría una chica fuerte, es cierto que cuando debo hacerlo me defiendo con uñas y dientes, pero un baúl de madera no es exactamente la idea que yo tengo de un oponente.  
  
Entonces comienzo a sentir las miradas de los demás chicos en mí, y para ser franca no me agrada en lo absoluto ¿Qué acaso no pueden meterse en sus propios asuntos? ¡Ni que yo fuera un bicho raro! Esperen, falsa alarma, acabo de recordar con QUE estoy vestida. Ya comprendo porque algunas chicas me miran con tan mala cara ¡envidiosas! ¡Claro! ¡ Como estoy buenota no pueden hacer nada más que enfadarse.  
  
Con mucho esfuerzo por fin logro poner mi baúl donde corresponde y comienzo a arrastrarlo por los pasillos del "tren rojo y brillante". No me molesto mucho en fijarme en los primeros compartimientos, si quiero hallar uno vacío se muy bien que debo buscar al final. Y estoy en lo cierto ya que conforme avanzo comienzo a escuchar menos ruido a través de las puertas. Lo mejor es que comience a chequear. Abro una primera puerta y un chico de cara redonda y ojos asustadizos me mira desde dentro. OK ¿saben? creo que prefiero irme derechito al último vagón, seguro en ese no me encuentro con más fenómenos como este. Y nuevamente tengo razón ¿Cuándo no la he tenido? El ultimo compartimiento del ultimo vagón esta desierto, así que lo hago de mi propiedad y me instalo cómodamente en el.  
  
Pero ¿no dicen que lo bueno no dura?, pues mi paz tampoco lo hace. Aproximadamente a un minuto ¡un mísero minuto! de acomodarme, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y una desagradable cabeza roja, me sacan de mi manga de Furuba (*soy fanática ¿algún problema?*) ¡¿Qué rayos hacia aquel intruso en MI compartimiento privado?!!!  
  
- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? - trato de sonar cortes  
  
- lo siento, no sabia que estaba ocupado ¿nadie mas te acompaña?  
  
Una pregunta patética ¡oh, rayos! ¡No puedo resistirme una pregunta patética!  
  
- bueno en realidad - mi mejor expresión de niña buena - al lado tuyo esta mi gemela malvada, que gracias a una poderosa maldición ahora es incorpórea, y está planeando la manera de posesionar tu cuerpo para así por fin aniquilarme - ahora una sonrisa hipócrita - pero no te preocupes puedes sentarte  
  
Escucho risas desde afuera, parece que el chico pelirrojo no estaba solo después de todo, que bien, así alguien pudo escuchar la tomada de pelo que acababa de hacerle. Pero ¿quienes? Para responder a mi pregunta una chica de cabellera enmarañada y un chico de anteojos y pelo negro son los que ahora invaden mi territorio; a este ultimo lo reconozco, mi abuela gusta hablar mucho de el, el famoso Harry Potter. Cuantas veces tuve que soportar a mi abuelita elogiándolo por horas de horas, como si fuera maravilloso escuchar quinientas mil veces la historia del gran "niño prodigio", aunque ahora que lo miro bien no es tan niño como pensaba, en realidad hay que darle crédito al muchacho: esta bueno, pero aun así eso no le quita lo saturante; ¿Qué tenia que hacer el "señor fama andante" interrumpiendo mi soledad? ¿Qué acaso no le bastaba con aparecer en "quien sabe cuantos" libros me compro mi abuela, como para ahora tener que soportarlo en persona también? ¡Ah no! ¡Ni hablar!  
  
- hola mi nombre es Hermione Granger ¿tu eres.?  
  
- Caesy Ledessma, soy nueva, tengo 15 años, me considero una fanática de los mangas y detesto la compañía no deseada; ¡mucho gusto! ¿pueden irse?  
  
Parece que no se esperaban aquella clase de presentación porque los tres se están mirando completamente desconcertados ¿se irían ahora? Pero no, ¿como pensar algo así?, el "Sr. Cabeza famosa" se sienta a mi lado con cara de preocupación.  
  
- ¿te sucede algo?  
  
- ¡Sucede! - se nota que la maldición no solo le rajo la cara sino que también le atrofió su sentido común al pobre - que no quiero estar aquí, así como no quiero que USTEDES estén aquí, así que te agradecería mucho "cuatro ojos" que te fueras con tus amiguitos a., digamos, ¿El orto extremo del tren? ¡Gracias! - y vuelvo a centrar mi atención en las paginas de mi adorado manga, y de Kyo y Hatsuharu (*¡ahhhhh.!!!* n///n)  
  
Pero en contra de todo lo que espero (cosa que me convence mas de que estos tipo realmente son idiotas) Potter no se para, e incluso ni se mueve, y para rematarla escucho como se cierra la puerta de mi compartimiento acompañada del ruido sordo de dos cuerpos mas al sentarse. Genial, al parecer el viajecito no va a resultar tan silencioso como pensaba.  
  
***********************  
  
Muy bien, muy bien, se que quieren matarme, pero ¡ey! No me van a negar de que es algo interesante meter en Hogwarts a una chica así, y el que no se lleve bien (ni ahora ni nunca) con el "santo Potter" (¡viva Slytherin!) también es una novedad ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que salir de la rutina de vez en cuando! ¡Denle una oportunidad a la chica! Por mi parte prometo no continuar esta historia si es que no recibo al menos un mail aprobatorio; osease que si te gustó, ¡ayúdame!!! ¡Escribe!!! ¡Ni que se te fueran a caer los dedos por escribir "si me gustó"!!! ¡Vamos!!! ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? _  
  
Bueno con respecto a la anécdota que prometí supongo que la mas resaltante es una rabieta que tuve hace un año mas o menos; tenia 15 (recién cumplidos ^-^) y me hallaba en la cafetería del cole toda linda yo, súper concentrada en comerme un chocolate relleno de crema (beso de mosa), cuando una "misteriosa" mano pasa por sobre mi hombro y ¡PUFF!!! hace una masa de mi pobre e indefenso refrigerio; obviamente yo no me quedé de brazos cruzados y al voltear veo a mi queridísimo hermano matarse de risa en MI cara, fue entonces cuando empezó el circo. ¡Me puse hecha una fiera! comencé a gritarle a mi hermano con mucha gente (incluidos profesores) mirándome; luego volví a mi abatido chocolate ¿y creen que me lo comí? ¡NO! lo boté, de pura orgullosa (cosa de lo que me arrepentí una hora después al darme cuenta del hambre monstruosa que tenia) y me fui derechito al salón, donde desquite toda mi furia (si, aun no se acababa) saltando, pataleando y seguidamente pateando cada desafortunada carpeta que se cruzaba en mi camino, el detalle era que el profesor de turno me estaba mirando; y recién al acabar la clase me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Bueno ¡en fin! Mas o menos algo así van a ser los arranques de histeria de Caesy ^-^ ¡así que disfrútenlos!  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas (buenas o malas) a: Nimmue_nany@hotmail.com Y ¡los reviews por favor! 


	2. cap 2

Tu me haces sonreir  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificación: ¡apta para todos!!! ¡Si señor!!!  
  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos) excepto por Caesy que es mi mayor orgullo TT_TT (¬¬ algún inconveniente?!!!)  
  
N.A.: bien este es el segundo Cáp., vaya que estoy feliz, nunca pensé que esta historia tendría aceptación (n_nU pensé que todos me mandarían a volar) pero no fue así y estoy muy, muy, muy agradecida a las personas que me dejaron reviews:  
  
Tania chang: muchísimas gracias! Me alegra tener una fan n//n je je  
  
Taoeris: No tanto así como odiar al chico Potter, es solo que prefiero a Draco-chan, es mas! Me parece que Harry se ve muy bien a su lado n_~ (perdón a las personas susceptibles) así que tu tb sufres de rabietas periódicas ¡vaya! Conocí a una colega ¡Muy bien! Pues sigamos pataleándole al mundo! Por lo de Caesy, pues definitivamente tb la quiero mucho ¡la amo! (no espera ¬¬ eso sonó feo) ¡bueno tu me entiendes!  
  
Cygni: bueno, no se si lo hayas deducido, pero yo tb soy una Slytherin de corazón; y por supuesto que Caesy va irse derechito para ahí!!!! (Además era demasiado obvio como para que les diga.." No esperen que es sorpresa") por lo de saludar a Caesy ¿estas completamente segura? Yo por mi parte me mantendría bien alejadita de ella (que mello!) aunque eso no quiere decir que no me parezca lo máximo!!! n_n  
  
Bueno sin mas acá va el segundo capitulo  
  
Cáp. 2  
  
¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ya llevo mis buenas tres horas con estos tipejos y aun no puedo encontrarle significado a siquiera uno de sus comentarios! No es que me importe tampoco, pero ¡¿Quién miércoles es Hocicos?!!! ¡¿Y cola gusano?!!! ¿Qué persona en todo su sano juicio seria capaz de usar sobrenombres así? Estos chicos tienen serios problemas cerebrales si es que les parece que hablar con esa clase de códigos no es para morirse de la vergüenza.. ¿o será quizás que ya llevo más de una hora haciéndome la dormida?  
  
¡Oh genial! Lo que me faltaba, ahora los dos chicos se han puesto a hablar de Quidditch ¡Detesto que los hombres hablen de Quidditch!!! (* Y yo que hablen de Football*) ¡Pareciera que tuvieran el cerebro en una escoba!!! (Por cierto una que ya se fue muy lejos) No me malentiendan, no es que no me guste el Quidditch ¡es mas me encanta! Es solo que no me parece que el universo de los hombres gire en torno a este, parecen idiotas hablando siempre de lo mismo ¡me jode!  
  
- ¿Van a comprar algo chicos? - se oye decir a una voz desconocida  
  
- ¡Claro! - ahora es "Mr. Potter"  
  
Parece que están comprando provisiones.mh. momento perfecto para. "despertar"  
  
- Gracias  
  
Ahora un sonido de rueditas alejándose y. ¡Show time!!!  
  
- ¡ohe pelirrojo!  
  
- Miren la señorita "hígado" despertó - noto cierta amargura en su voz, que resentido que es este chico  
  
- Dame una rana de chocolate ¡¿quieres?! - no trato de que suene como una petición, mas bien como una orden  
  
- ¡No quiero!  
  
- Ron - parece que a Potter le encanta el papel de héroe - solo dale una rana  
  
- ¡Si Ron! ¡Solo dame una rana!  
  
- ¡Definitivamente NO me agradas!!!  
  
- ¡que dolor! - y una mordida triunfal a mi recientemente adquirida rana de chocolate  
  
- así que te llamas Caesy - Potter nuevamente - ¿y a que curso vas?  
  
- 5°  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¡¿de verdad?! - la chica "cabeza de felpudo"  
  
- ¡No! de mentirita nomás  
  
Risas. Al parecer el pelirrojo amargado no tiene muy buena relación con esta chica ya que a pesar de haberme declarado abiertamente su "enemistad" ahora mismo está tirado en el piso en medio de un ataque de risa, cosa que me extraña ya que yo misma no encuentro mi comentario para nada gracioso; y analizándolo bien su reacción es algo descortés, pero sinceramente me agrada ver la cara molesta de la chica esta.  
  
- ¡ya basta Ronald!!!  
  
- Si, si, tranquila Herm  
  
- ¡¿y a ti que te pasa?!!! ¡estamos tratando de ser amables ¿sabias?!!!  
  
¿Quien yo? ¡Ah si! Yo  
  
- nadie se los pidió - nueva mordida a mi rana  
  
- ¡¿sabes?! ¡No me extrañaría que te mandaran derechito para Slytherin!!!  
  
Slytherin ¿y que es eso? ¿Cómo se come? Bueno, al parecer por la cara de ambos chicos debe ser algo malo (no comestible) y el comentario del "zanahoria" me lo confirma  
  
- oye Hermione, no te pases  
  
- ¡pero es cierto!!! Tiene la clásica actitud de uno de ellos; frívola y arrogante  
  
- ¡Gracias! ¡yo también te estimo mucho! Dame otra rana, "zanahoria"  
  
- ¡¿me estas escuchando?!!! - la chica  
  
- ¡no me importa si no quieres!!! - yo al pelirrojo - ¡solo damela!!!  
  
- ¡te estoy hablan..!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡no seas egoísta!!! ¡cabeza de.!!!  
  
- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silencio mortuorio.  
  
¡Vaya grito! La deben de haber escuchado hasta el otro lado del tren, si no es hasta del país; parece que esta chica resultó con muy poca paciencia que digamos, aunque a juzgar por las caras de pánico de mis otros dos acompañantes de vagón ellos tampoco la habían escuchado gritar así antes, que cómico.  
  
Sin embargo el estar solo con ellos comienza a aburrirme, no son nada... interesantes, además el hecho de que la tal Hermione me este mirando con cara de asesina en serie no me da buena espina, iré a pasear por ahí y me buscaré un mejor compartimiento para pasar el resto del viaje, ¡sip! ¡Eso haré!; así que apuro mi ultimo trozo de chocolate y sencillamente, me largo.  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
Veamos, que compartimiento me llama más la atención, ¡que lata! Si tan solo las puertas tuvieran alguna diferencia entre ellas seria más fácil elegir. Parece uno de esos programas de entretenimiento en que le hacen elegir al concursante entre muchas puertas con diferentes premios tras ellas. ¡Bien! ¡Que así sea entonces! "¡Y el premio está. tras la puerta numero tres!!!"  
  
Tres chicos, aunque para ser más exactos un chico y dos gorilas, me miran fastidiados por la intromisión  
  
- ¿Se te ofrece algo? - me dice el chico fingiendo ser cortes, pero mirando mi ropa con desprecio  
  
Es atractivo, incluso mas que el "chico maravilla", tiene un aire de autosuficiencia que resulta muy atrayente; pero por su bien debería de dejar ese peinado "relamido" hacia atrás, su cabello rubio platinado quedaría muy bien algo alborotado.  
  
- No - parece que realmente el premio mayor estaba tras la puerta numero tres  
  
Muy bien es momento de instalarme junto con ellos, pero ¿como? Supongo que la mejor estrategia en este caso es irse sin rodeos y simplemente quedarme, súper directa; así que segundos más tarde ya estoy cómodamente instalada al lado del muchacho adorable; con este y los dos gorilas mirándome con la boca abierta.  
  
¡Y vaya! ¡Aquí también tienen chocolates, y tres veces mas que en donde Potter!!! ^-^  
  
- ¡Oye eso es mío!!! - gorila n° 1  
  
- "Ega" (era)  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
¡Me siento estúpida!!! Estoy junto con un culo de mocosos de once, en un botecito patético y con un gigante que en su vida ha visto una rasuradora. ¡Voy a matar a mi madre!  
  
Y lo peor fue lo que pasó en el tren; no saben, poco después de haberme instalado cómodamente con el chico rubio (y mas tarde descubierto: antipático, arrogante e imbecil) un familiar grito me sacó de mi constructiva guerra de miradas, que resultó ser de Granger.  
  
Automáticamente el chico rubio y sus dos gorilas habían desaparecido de mi lado y prácticamente volado hacia donde provenía el grito; y ahí estaba Granger, pálida al igual que el pelirrojo, subidos sobre los asientos y con Potter tratando desesperadamente de meter a Nanase en su cesta. Ante aquel espectáculo no pude más que soltar una sonora carcajada que hizo notar mi presencia ahí.  
  
- Caesy - Harry me gritó al borde de una crisis - atrapa a tu serpiente ¿quieres?  
  
- Oh vamos Potter ¿le tienes miedo a una pequeña serpiente?  
  
- ¡cierra la boca Malfoy!!! ¡Caesy por favor!  
  
- Ven acá Nanase  
  
Obedientemente mi pequeño subió por mi brazo hasta colocarse en su lugar favorito: alrededor de mi cuello.  
  
- ¡esta prohibido traer serpientes al colegio!!! - estalló Granger después de reponerse del susto  
  
- ¡Nanase es MI mascota y puede estar donde se le de la gana Granger!!!  
  
- ¡Va contra las reglas!!! ¡las serpientes son peligrosas!!!  
  
- ¡Nanase no atacaría a nadie!!! . a menos que yo se lo ordenara claro - sonrisa perversa  
  
- ¡Como prefecta no puedo permitirte llevarla!!!  
  
- ¡Quiero ver que intentes detenerme!!!  
  
- ¡Con gusto!!!  
  
- ¡YA BASTA LAS DOS!!! - vaya, el chico rubio estaba molesto - déjense de gritar como histéricas.  
  
- ¡ELLA EMPEZO!!! - grito compartido  
  
Luego todo se había vuelto aun mas caótico; Potter y el chico de pelo naranja gritándole a mi Malfoy, este sin quedarse callado, Granger colaborando con el barullo, Nanase silbando nerviosa en mi cuello, yo riéndome y una bruja, de mirada severa y moño alto ajustadísimo, en la puerta lívida.  
  
Oops ¡problemas!  
  
- ¡Señorita Ledessma!!! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!!!  
  
- Eh. - mi mejor sonrisa angelical - ¿Una pelea?  
  
- P...pro-profesora McGonagall.vera.  
  
- ¡Silencio Potter!!! Señorita Granger ¿tendría la amabilidad de decirme lo que estaba pasando aquí?  
  
- P-pu.pues ¡esa chica tiene una serpiente en el tren!!!  
  
Y obviamente, yo toda tarada, concentradísima en la pelea, había olvidado volver a meter a Nanase en su cesta  
  
¡Aun no puedo creerlo!!! ¡Nanase confiscada!!! ¡Me quitaron mi razón de ser! ¿Cómo quieren que sobreviva sin mi "coso"? ¡Es inaudito!!! ¡Nada podría ser peor que esto!!!  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
¡Corrección!!! ¡SI hay algo peor que estar en un botecito con un montón de mocosos chupa dedos y Nanase confiscada!!! ¡Estar con un montón de mocosos chupa dedos, con Nanase confiscada y en frente de todo el colegio!!! ¡Por Dios que mi madre me va a escuchar!!!  
  
- McCleoth, Esteban  
  
Esa es la profesora McGonagall llamando a los chibolos, uno por uno, haciéndolos probarse un sombrero MUY pasado de moda, pero lo interesante es que el sombrero este ¡habla! , que sombrero para raro.  
  
¿Saben? Eh descubierto algo, el sombrero que habla tiene muy poco vocabulario, definitivamente escaso diría yo, solo dice CUATRO palabras, y ante cada una de estas palabras una mesa distinta aplaude; es decir, las personas de una de las cuatro mesas diferentes aplauden, porque si tenemos en cuenta que de por si tener un sombrero que habla es extraño, mesas que aplauden ¡seria el colmo!  
  
También he hecho otro descubrimiento interesante, ya se que es Slytherin, es la palabra con la que reacciona una de las mesas; y no una mesa cualquiera, si no nada mas y nada menos que la mesa donde esta "chico sexy Malfoy" sentado; cuando me ponga el sombrero me encantaría que gritara inmediatamente Slytherin, aunque la verdad no se porque. Desde un principio he notado que clase de mago es Malfoy, es uno de esos que están trepados en nubes muy altas y juran que toda persona con alguna relación o vestigio de sangre muggle no están a su nivel, que despreciable, aunque eso no le quita lo maravillosamente atractivo.  
  
Otra mesa que ha llamado mi atención es la que reacciona con la palabra Gryffindor, y no porque ahí se encuentre "el chico maravilla y sus súper amigos", no, si no que no ha pasado desapercibido el hecho de la gran hostilidad que hay entre ambas mesas, quizás eso pueda servirme como referencia futura.  
  
Ahora se ha parado un viejito muy cómico y pide silencio como para hablar, creo que es el director ¡un momento! ¡¿Y yo?! ¡Falto yo!!!  
  
- ¡Muy queridos alumnos!!! Un nuevo curso a dado inicio y espero que sepan aprovecharlo, se que están ansiosos por que el banquete de comienzo pero me temo que debo pedirles un poco mas de paciencia este año ya que tenemos un hecho sin precedentes aquí en Hogwarts  
  
¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No estará pensando en hacerme semejante papelón! ¿Verdad? ¡No! ¡No podría! ¿O si?  
  
- este año tendremos una alumna nueva muy peculiar.  
  
¡Genial! ¡Ahora TODO el colegio me esta mirando! ¡Vejete desgraciado!!!  
  
- ella ingresará directamente al quinto curso y espero que sea bien recibida en la casa que le asignen  
  
¡Perro! ¡Perro!}  
  
- adelante Caesy, pruébate el sombrero  
  
La verdad no tengo idea de que pretendía hacerme sentir el fósil este dándome semejante recibimiento, solo se lo que consiguió: Humillarme de una manera Olímpica!  
  
Y aquí estoy yo, sentada con un. ¡no! muchísimo mas de un centenar de chicos mirándome, con un sombrero que no me hubiera puesto ni aunque me hubieran amenazado de muerte por ello en la cabeza, y esperando que pase "no se que" sumergida en tremenda agonía. Noticia de último minuto. ¡confirmado! ¡Mamá te odio!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? No es que lo considere una obra de arte pero a mi me ha gustado; bien ahora lo importante, no se extrañen si mas adelante me demoro mucho mas en actualizar, pero es que estos dos capítulos los tenia escritos desde hace MUCHO, solo me falta encontrar una buena web donde hacerlo (y descubrí la magia de fanfiction.net), pero bueno, ahora, yo aun estoy en el cole (este año termino) y como se podrán imaginar estoy hasta el tope de trabajo, presión , tensión, desesperación,.. ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......!!!!!!!!!! lo único que me relaja es escribir pero no tengo mucho tiempo para ello (además de que tengo dos historias mas por la cuales preocuparme)  
  
asi que mil perdones por las demoras futuras (solo les pido paciencia)  
  
Nynia n_n  
  
"Recuerdo que fue hace mucho tiempo que te vi partir;  
de cara al horizonte, y fue al presentir el adiós eminente,  
  
que no pude evitar llamar tu nombre;  
y te vi voltear el rostro, a medio andar;  
y busque en tus ojos el motivo;  
y fue entonces que me perdí en tu mirada;  
y ahí pude ver el correr de los años,  
y vi los días pasar en pos de otros días;  
y vi el dolor y el vacío; y lagrimas, y soledad, y sufrimiento;  
y vi la muerte y el olvido.  
Y vi noches negras y ríos de sangre,  
profundos abismos y bosques de espinas.  
Y vi el peso del tiempo sobre tus cansadas pupilas,  
y conocí el mas helado de los inviernos,  
y el mas ardiente de los veranos.  
Y vi a los campos madurar hasta desaparecer en la mar,  
y al mar envejecer hasta fundirse en el cielo;  
y ahí encontré el color de tus ojos; y oí tu voz llamar mi nombre;  
traspasando el letárgico silencio  
y sacándome de ese trance en el que tantos años viví sumergido;  
y entonces vi una ves mas en tus ojos,  
y finalmente me di cuenta; ....nunca tomaste tu camino;  
todo este tiempo que creí estar solo;  
......tu lo pasaste aquí;........ conmigo.... "  
  
¿Interesante verdad? A mi me gusta mucho ¡y sobre todo por que lo escribió una de mis mejores amigas, por respeto a su privacidad ( y por que ella tb es poseedora de un genio como el mío) no voy a poner su nombre hasta que ella me diga lo contrario, pero si voy a seguir poniendo sus poemas por que me encantan!!! 


	3. cap 3

Tu me haces sonreír  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificación: ¡apta para todos!!! ¡Si señor!!!  
  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos) excepto por Caesy que es mi mayor orgullo TT_TT (¬¬ algún inconveniente?!!!)  
  
N.A.: ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin el tercer capitulo!!! ¡Lo siento!!!! ¡No tengo perdón!!! ¡Castígame dios!!! ¡Pero, Juro que no volverá a pasar!!! ¡Es que ni se imaginan la tragedia que me paso!!! ¡Se me borró TODO un capitulo, de "Memorias", recién escrito y a punto de ser publicado!!! ¡Quería morir!!! Se imaginan la frustración que tenia, me dio un bloqueo completo, no quería saber NADA historias, fics.. Ni mucho menos de escribir..TT_TT fue terrible... ¡y para colmo he tenido una bronca en el cole!!!! Bueno ni yo sola, TODA la promoción (donde yo toy bien metida ^^) está que quiere aniquilar a los mocosos de tercero de media, ¡pero con buena razón!!!! Les explico, en nuestro cole, en la semana de aniversario (osease esta, 26/09, que es toda una TORTURA) se llevan a cabo muchos concursos, uno de esos, el mas importante es el Festidanzas (no se si sabrán, un concurso de bailes folklóricos) ¡y nuestra sección gano!!!! (Lo mas lindo fue que toda la promoción celebro juntos ^o^ en una chupeta alucinante en la que termine riéndome hasta del aire), y los mierditas de tercero se fueron a quejar con el fósil de director, diciendo que "no! que su danza no es peruana! Que es Boliviana" y no se que cojudeces mas; y adivinen que, ahora resulta que el director "contó mal el puntaje" y realmente "tercero ganó".. ¡may ya!!! ¡Oiich!!! ¡Quiero matarlos!!! ¡O tirarles las medallas en las caras!!! ¡Y bien merecido se lo tendrían!!!! .. "¡buuuhhhh.. mama!!! ¡No gane!!!...¡habla con el director mama!!!! ¡Yo quiero mi medalla mama!!!!" ¡AJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Si serán #@%&"°$!!!!!!  
  
¡Pero bueno! La vida continua, así que me recuperé (después de mucho esfuerzo) y aquí estoy de nuevo lista para darles un nuevo capitulo lleno de ira reprimida n_n espero que salga bien, ya veremos como va la cosa. ¡Por cierto!!! Un review me dejo por los suelos cuando lo leí, el tema: Nanase y Harry; es verdad, lo confieso, olvide por CONMPLETO que Harry hablaba Parsel -_- (y eso es malo dado que es la habilidad que mas me gusta de este) y que muy amablemente podría decirle a Nana que volviera su cesta; pues bien! Le di vueltas y vueltas al asusto y llegue a la conclusión de que vamos a arreglarlo de la siguiente manera. Las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños, Nanase se parece a Caesy, pídele a Caesy que se regrese por donde vino, y Caesy te manda por el tubo mas largo del mundo n_n así que supongamos que a Nanase no le dio la reverendísima gana de hacerle caso a Harry. ¿Bien?  
  
Cáp. 3  
  
Realmente es terrible esto de esperar a que el maldito sombrero se digne a abrir la bocota. Ya llevo mis buenos diez minutos con la maldita reliquia sobre la cabeza y NADA. Aunque en parte esto podría convenirme; es decir, si el sombrero este no dice nada después de mucho tiempo es probable que me regresen a mi casa, eso estaría bien; pero como siempre que una ligera esperanza se hace sitio en mi corazón, el maldito destino se encarga de expulsarla con lo que se diría una "soberana patada en el trasero"  
  
"así que quieres volver a tu casa..."  
  
O me estoy volviendo loca, o el sombrero se ha metido en mi cabeza ¡eugh! ¿Se imaginan a un sombrero entrando en la cabeza de alguien? ¿Por donde lo haría? ¿Las orejas?  
  
".seria una lastima, tienes grandes cualidades como para llegar bastante lejos"  
  
'Lejos es precisamente donde quiero estar' sé que es algo ridículo contestar con mis pensamientos, pero probar no mata, bueno, no en la mayoría de los casos por lo menos  
  
"Tengo mejores planes para ti; estarás en una casa que te ayudara a alcanzar la gloria que tanto anhelas"  
  
'¡Yo no anhelo nada! Sombrero ¡estúpido!!! ¡Ahora, sácame de aquí!!! '  
  
"Bien, entonces ¡será así!"  
  
'¿Enserio?'  
  
- ¡SLYTHERIN!!!!!!  
  
¿Alguien tiene una tijera? -_-**  
  
Siento aplausos, supongo que vienen de la mesa donde está sentado Malfoy, me pregunto si el también estará aplaudiendo, bueno en todo caso a lo que me importa. Me quito el sombrero estrujándolo lo más fuerte que puedo mientras la profesora McGonagall me mira horrorizada  
  
- ¡señorita Ledessma! ¡Esa es una reliquia escolar!  
  
Aun sin decir una sola palabra por la cólera extrema que me invade le "devuelvo" su reliquia a la profesora (si se le puede llamar devolver a que esta tenga que recogerlo de tres metros atrás mío) y de muy mala gana me siento junto a Malfoy.  
  
- Quien iba a imaginar que resultarías una Slytherin después de todo - supongo que esa es una forma de disculparse por el trato anterior. Pero lo siento "sexy boy" abriste la boca en un muy mal momento.  
  
- ¡Cállate y no jodas desteñido asqueroso!!!!  
  
- Deberías de reconsiderar severamente tu concepto de modales - me dice muy elegantemente y arqueando una ceja que se ve divina  
  
Si me encontrara en otra situación no habría perdido el tiempo para hacerle sentirse nervioso, acosándolo, como suelo hacer con los niños bonitos y engreídos, pero en estos momento un solo pensamiento llena mi cabeza: venganza; ¿quieren que me quede en el colegio? ¡Pues bien! ¡Me quedo!, pero veamos por cuanto tiempo, a Caesy Ledessma NADIE le dice que hacer.  
  
El banquete transcurre en medio de un bullicio desesperante, chicos riendo, chicos tragando, gorilas masticando. desagradable. ¿Que es esto? ¿Un banquete de inicio de año, o un circo de fenómenos? ¡Ya me harte! Tengo que hacer algo para que esto entre en ambiente, y vaya que voy a hacer "algo", pondré en practica un plan sencillo, trillado, pero ¡por Dios! que eficiente. Que mejor forma de calentar los humores que.  
  
- ¡Oye, "cabeza de cráter"!!!! - Potter, el blanco perfecto  
  
- ¿Caesy?  
  
¡PLAFF!!! Medio plato de puré de patatas cubriendo la "marca de su gloria"  
  
- ¡¿Qué demonios?!!!  
  
- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, .!!!  
  
- ¡¿Qué cuernos te pasa Ledessma?!!!! - pelirrojo al rescate  
  
Ronald intenta responder a la agresión con un poco de asado pero. ¡que mala puntería! Y que bueno que yo me doble de risa en ese preciso instante, aunque no tan bueno para el cachalote (* extiéndase ballena de forma ofensiva, o Pansy, da lo mismo XD*) sentado junto a Malfoy  
  
- ¡ahhhhh..!!!! ¡Mi cabello!!!  
  
En menos de lo que los gorilas demoraron en comer su primer plato (osease WOW) todo el comedor es un loquerío y un campo de batalla multicolor, olor y sabor ¡Dios! Modestia aparte ¡Que buena soy!  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
Muy bien quizás hable muy pronto. Acabo de notar que hay alguien que me da tanto miedo como la abuela.. Mi profe, Severus Snape; no es que sea un monstruo asqueroso ni nada por el estilo, tiene su atractivo el tipo, es solo.. ¡vaya mirada!!! Es gélida, ni siquiera necesita gritarme para hacerme sentir intimidada ¡Es más! Ni siquiera ha hablado, no me conviene hacerme su enemiga.no señor, nada, nadita.  
  
- espero que este conciente, Señorita Ledessma, que al estar yo a cargo de la casa Slytherin debo responder por el comportamiento de TODOS mis alumno, SIN excepción, estando usted incluida en la lista; así que le "rogaría" no volver a hacer algo así NUNCA mas - mirada fulminante, creo que me voy a desmayar - .. en frente de otros profesores y testigos - sonrisa macabra  
  
¡Oy!!! ¡Profito bonito! ¡Ya me cayó bien el hombre!  
  
- ¡si, Señor! - pose militar  
  
- tenga en cuenta, que el comportamiento de los Slytherin se basa en la astucia, en aprovechar la oportunidades para conveniencia de uno mismo, sin tomar en cuenta a quien tenga que hundir en el proceso; pero, sin dejar nunca de lado la elegancia y superioridad que le corresponden; no me haga tener que disculparme por sus actos nunca mas ¿entendido?  
  
- ¡claro como el agua Sev!  
  
El profesor me mira incrédulo, arqueando una ceja de forma, no tan elegante, como la de mi Malfoy, pero con su cierta gracia; ¿por que todos arquean la ceja así? ¿Será el distintivo Slytherin?  
  
- ¡¿Perdón?!  
  
Bostezo  
  
- sabe profe; tengo un sueño de muerte ¡Ni se imagina! Me voy a la cama - miro a todos lados - ¿por donde llego?  
  
Una cosa es que me haya agradado la personalidad del profesor, y otra MUY diferente es que vaya a hacerle caso; ¡vamos! Ni que yo quisiera que mi casa fuera la mejor de todas, ¡es más! ¡Ni siquiera quiero que sea mi casa!!! Pero ya no estoy tan preocupada por ello, yo misma me voy a encargar de que pronto deje de serlo.  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
Primer día, primera clase, primer castigo  
  
- ¡¿Pero como es posible?!!!  
  
- ya se lo dije profesora McGonagall, me olvide  
  
- ¡¿todos?!!!  
  
Asiento sonriente  
  
- problemas de memoria, lo lamento  
  
- ¡esto es inconcebible!!! ¡¿Como se atreve a presentarse a una escuela sin NINGUN libro de texto, pergamino y pluma?!!!!  
  
Me encojo de hombros inocentemente, es obvio el por que de haber dejado todo en mi casa, tan obvio que me extraña que una profesora de "la mejor escuela del mundo mágico" no logré deducirlo.  
  
- ¡¿Me puede decir como es que no se le ocurrió revisar su baúl?!!!!!  
  
Todos me miran anonadados mientras sigo sonriendo ante los gritos de la mujer frente a mi; ya lleva sus buenos quince minutos tratando de asimilar la idea de que deje todo mi equipaje en casa; es decir si traje mi baúl.. Pero nunca dije que había guardado algo en el ¿no?  
  
- ¡¿Qué se supone que hará ahora en clases?!  
  
- dormir me parece una bueno opción, sabe, sufro de un poco de insomnio y.  
  
- ¡SILENCIO!!! ¡Esto no es un juego entiende!!!!  
  
- ya va, ya va ¡que genio! - esta profesora debería de probar urgentemente las pociones antiestrés - ¡pues no se! Sinceramente creo que lo mejor sería que me permitiera volver a mi casa y asi yo traer mis.  
  
- ¡NI HABLAR!!! Mandaré a alguien más por sus cosas, pero usted se quedará entre los muros de este colegio hasta que termine el curso vigente  
  
Esto no está bien, parece que mi plan no va a resultar..y ya me imagino los grito de los que va a pegar mí abuela cuando alguien se presente en casa de parte de la escuela, sin haber pasado un día siquiera. ¡Vaya! ¡Rompería mi record!!!  
  
- Disculpe profesora  
  
Volteo al escuchar la familiar voz del chico rubio, quien se ha parado en un elegante y a la vez algo intimidante movimiento, dirigiéndose directamente a la profesora, cara a cara, sin desviar la mirada ni un solo instante.  
  
- pero debo comunicarle - continuó - que no es de competencia suya, si la señorita Ledessma puede o no salir, el jefe de casa es quien toma las decisiones en estos casos  
  
- gracias por recordármelo señor Malfoy - mas que agradecérselo, eso sonó a sentencia - pero también debo recordarle que yo soy la subdirectora de esta escuela, y por lo tanto también me corresponde a mi las salidas de los alumnos.  
  
- en caso de que el jefe de casa no pueda tomar la decisión y esta sea de urgencia  
  
Golpe bajo "chico rubio", eso no se le hace a un profesor  
  
- ¡siéntese Malfoy!!! - Draco ya estaba a punto de quejarse nuevamente cuando la profesora volvió a hablar - préstele lo que necesite a la señorita Ledessma y hable luego con su jefe de casa ¡ahora todos silencio! ¡Planeo dictar una lección!!!  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- ¿Salir?  
  
Estoy nuevamente en el despacho de mi profe, esta vez en compañía de "play boy Draco" quien acaba de explicarle toda la situación a nuestro jefe de casa; la verdad no se que busca al ayudarme en todo esto, es decir, si me llevara bien con el ¡bueno! Pero ni nos dirigimos la palabra, no creo que este sea un simple favor de compañeros., y entonces salgo de mid duda de la manera mas cruel posible  
  
- me parece bien, aunque señorita Ledessma, le aconsejaría que para la próxima pensara en métodos mas prácticos de escapar de sus obligaciones  
  
- ¡entonces!!! ¡¿De verdad puedo ir a casa por mis cosas?!!!  
  
- por supuesto - me responde mi reciente "profesor favorito" - ¡Malfoy! Acompañela  
  
************  
  
¡Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo,...!!!!!! Al fin la pequeña Caesy tendrá que aprender a lidiar con Draco-chan, aunque créanme, no lo va a hacer de muy buena gana, tampoco creo que lo vaya a hacer n_n como este fic se escribe solo, la verdad no tengo idea de que vaya a pasar, aunque de esta chica podemos esperar lo que sea n_nU  
  
Bueno! Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, espero que este capitulo no les haya decepcionado mucho -_- pero recuerden lo del bloqueo!!!!! Espero no demorarme mucho en publicar el próximo capitulo, y si así sucede, les ruego me perdonen, claro que no esperen que publique pronto si no me dan el incentivo que necesito : REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
Nynia 


End file.
